Your Life Isn't for Nothing!
by YGHYGH
Summary: "I wanted to become useful!" A One-Shot fanfiction dedicated to Ultear Milkovich, Tribute to her death. RnR?


**Yo! A new writer, YGHYGH desu! :) This is just suddenly coming into my head. Please take a peek. One-Shot, Tribute to Ultear's life for 1 minute, saving many :') **

**Your Life Isn't for Nothing!**

**By YGHYGH**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**SAYONARA! ULTEAR MILKOVICH! **

**Enjoy + RnR! pls :) **

* * *

As usual, in the morning Ultear Milkovich get out of her so-so house and went to her school, CS Highschool

Now she's standing in front of the school gate.

"Hey it's her..", a girl pointed at Ultear.

"Ah! We should be going now!", another girl said.

Ultear just sighed, "Another ordinary school day, huh..."

"Yo!", A girl with pink hair called.

"Meredy!", she looked at that girl.

"Let's go!", Meredy said.

* * *

*In front of Meredy's Class*

Meredy is in 2nd year and Ultear is in 3rd year, so they seperated on their way.

"Then see you later, Ultear!"

"Okay."

Ultear went to her class

* * *

*Ultear's Class*

Ultear goes to her seat.

She saw something on her desk.

"Stinky Dead Bird...", She murmured covering her mouth and nose.

Her other classmates just laugh soundly at her.

Ultear sighed and tidy up the mess without asking or being mad at the people doing that thing.

Class started.

"The results for your exams are out! I'll read it.", said the teacher, Mirajane.

"1. Ultear Milkovich 100. 2. Lucy Heartfilia 98. 3. Erza Scarlet 97 ... And last, Natsu Dragneel 57. Study more, Natsu!"

"So what should we do to her this time...", A boy said.

Not long after, it's breaktime.

* * *

*BREAKTIME*

"Yo, Ultear!", A couple came to Ultear.

"Ah, Erza.. Jellal...", Ultear answered them.

"Going to the canteen?", Jellal asked.

"Yeah..", Ultear answered.

"Let's go together!", Erza continued.

"Wait for meee, Ulll!", They looked at the source of the voice and saw Meredy running to them.

"Let's go together then...", Ultear said.

They went to the canteen together.

* * *

*At the Canteen*

They get their foods and sit.

Erza and Jellal are eating lovey-dovey-ing.

Meredy eats her melonpan(melon bread).

Ultear have her noodles. She start eating.

Then she felt something hot and getting hotter in her mouth.

"W-Water! Water!"

"E..Eh? Here!", Meredy hands a glass of water to Ultear.

Ultear drinked it and then stare at somewhere in the other side of her seat.

There she saw Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and some bunch of guys looking at her smirking.

Ultear then just ignored them, "If you're finished then let's get back", she said to her friends while smiling.

"Ultear...", the three of them (Jerza & Meredy) murmurs sad.

They finished their foods and get back to class.

* * *

*After School*

[Ultear POV]

I walked home alone. Jerza have a date and Meredy has club activities.

I'm home without realizing. I opened the door.

"Okaeri..", I said.

Huh... To who am I talking to? Otousan and Okaasan died long ago... right... on my 12th birthday...

I'm hungry and there's nothing to eat in my home so I decided to went outside to buy some food.

On my way suddenly...

"Hey guys look what I found.", Lucy said standing in front of me.

"Hoo? Her again?", Natsu said moving next to Lucy.

Them again... The Kiseki CS Gang... Said to be the school's 'protector'...

"Hello you yankee! What should we do today to punish you huh...", Gray grined and push me. I fell to the ground.

I looked down at the ground, "yankee..."

* * *

FLASHBACK

(Normal POV)

CS Middle School...

A 14 Years Old Ultear is a yankee group leader.

"U-Ultear-sama... P-Please let me go...", A girl with scarlet hair said trembling.

"Let you go? Fool! You make my lunch dirty! Get her guys!", Ultear command her group.

"STOP it! YOU DAMN YANKEE GROUP! YOU'RE JUST HURTING PEOPLE FOR NOTHING!", A blue-haired boy came and protected the scarlet-haired girl.

But he's not strong enough. Ultear's men punched and kicked at them two and then leaves.

"I'm sorry... I can't...", The blue-haired said.

"It's okay...", The red-haired replied.

* * *

PRESENT (Ultear POV)

"My revenge!", Lucy said.

That's right... I also did it to this blonde-haired girl...

Yes... I was... Just a b**ch hurting people for nothing.. Right now I'm nothing to this world.

Kiseki Gang keep mocking, kicking, and punching me. But I don't resist. I just let it get through.

The more I get their hits. The more pain I got.

My eyes started to be blury.

My body can't feel anything.

Every part of my body is bleeding, bruises everywhere.

Finally I reached my limit and fainted.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Ultear reached her limit and fainted.

Lucy then asked her people to stop. She checked at Ultear.

"Her pulse stopped...", Lucy said.

Kiseki Gang getting scared.

"Hoo..? This is ex-yankee leader? Weak.. What should we do?", Gray said.

"Just leave her be. You guys can go home.", Lucy said as she leaves.

Ultear is there, alone.

Not long after that, Meredy pass by.

She's really shocked looking at her friend, no, she can even considered as a big sister to Meredy.

"UL! UL! ULTEAR!", Meredy shakes Ultear's body and started to cry.

She tried to calm down and then called the ambulance.

"Ul, please be save..."

* * *

*Hospital*

Ultear is brought to the emergency room.

Meredy just sitting at the chair and waited.

Soon Jellal and Erza came.

"Is Ultear okay?"

"What happened to her!?"

They asked.

"I don't know...", Meredy answered with eyes filled with tears.

Erza get closer to her to comfort her, "She'll be okay.."

But Meredy keep crying until at last she slept at Erza's lap after crying hard.

Jellal get beside Meredy and Erza.

"Nee Erza...", Jellal start a conversation.

"Hn?"

"Ultear... Has heart disease isn't it?"

"Yes...", Erza looked down, "To be reality, I'm not sure can she be saved this time, according to the report about her condition.."

Erza looked up.

Jellal hugged Erza, "She's a strong person.. She'll be alright."

Erza smiled.

* * *

*1 Hour Later*

*Inside of Ultear's Room*

The doctor has finished and Ultear woke up.

"I'm still alive, huh... What a pain...", she thought and then looked at the doctor.

"Ah you woke up. How's it?"

"My chest... Hurt so much...", Ultear said as she put her hands on her chest.

The doctor looked down, "Maybe I need to tell you now..."

"What is it?"

"Your heart can only... last for... 3 more hours..."

Ultear just smiled, "This is it...", she thought.

The doctor face the door

Ultear then looked at the door that's slightly opened. She looked at Lucy wearing a patient's clothes.

"Doctor..."

"What is it?"

"Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia... Is she a patient?"

"Hmm... Ah yes that Lucy Heartfilia... Her lungs disease is just so hard to cure. Is she your friend?"

"Yes, Maybe at least you can say that she's my classmate..."

"Well then I'm off", The doctor went out of the room.

"UL!", Suddenly Meredy came from the door and jumped to Ultear.

"Meredy calm down. Ultear just woke up you know.", Erza said.

"But I missed her!", Meredy keep clinging to Ultear.

"So how are you doing?", Jellal asked.

"...Just good...", Ultear answered, not wanting to make her friends worried.

"You... Liar...", Erza started crying.

"The doctor has told you, right... You know it...", Jellal said looking the other way to hide his tears.

"Jellal... Erza...", Ultear mumbles.

"Ul...tear... Please... Don't leave me!", Meredy crying hard, Ultear could feel her tears on her hands.

"Meredy! Don't cry...", Ultear said sad.

"Tell me, Tell me you'll be alright!", Meredy keep crying.

"It's okay... Because I'm not even could be called human anymore ne... I'm even confused why did you three could still be my friends, I betrayed you before, You're hurt because of me... I was someone who hurt many people's body also heart, in exchange, the God is hurting my heart.", Ultear smiled and cried.

"Screw that God and that People! You're Ultear Milkovich, My Friend, and you'll always be!", Meredy shouts at Ultear.

"That's true, Ultear. We'll always be by your side, so don't ever think of yourself as useless anymore.", Erza said.

"Meredy, Since middle school, since I've 'lost' my parents, and my heart, you're the one comforting me. The one who always tried to make me change back, but I've hurt you so many times. Even the me now, it's because of you!", Ultear's tears are overflowing.

"Nanda yo... Always occupying a friend. That's a friend's task, isn't it?", Meredy wiped Ultear's tears.

"Also Erza and Jellal! You remembered it, right? You guys are the one I bullied the most back then... Why now you're...", Ultear asked.

"The past is the past, Ultear. Present is Present. The you before, Just forget it, We're not getting anything from having a grudge.", Erza said smiling.

"Yep, The you now is what we're facing, right? Then why keep remembering that useless old times. We should move ahead, haha...", Jellal said wiping his tears off.

* * *

They smiled at one another and after that they just chatted like usual, 2 hour passed.

The doctor came by and asked them to leave the room remaining only Ultear.

He do some examinations and inject some vitamins to Ultear.

"Ah sensei... It's useless isn't it... I'm going to die anyway... 1 more hour...", Ultear smiled.

The Doctor just stay quiet and he's on his way out now.

"Doctor!", Ultear called.

"What is it?", the doctor smiled and asked.

"Before I die... Please give my lungs to Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia!"

The Doctor is shocked by her request, "I... undestood...", and went away and then get back bringing some other doctors and nurses.

Meredy, Jellal, and Erza run in fast. "ULTEAR! Are you sure about this?", They asked worried.

"Yes of course, My body felt weaker, My sight is blury, It's hard to even just talk. I want to be just once... I wanted to be useful!"

"You're not useless Ultear! Remember? That time, 11 years ago! I lost my parents. You let me stay with you 'till I finally found my parents! If you're not there I didn't think that I would last alive at this time!", Meredy shouts and starts to cry loud.

"I've decided on this. Please, This is my last request!", Ultear faces the other way.

"Meredy, We also felt the same thing. But maybe I could understand what she wanted.", Erza said.

"Okay! Do what you want, Ul! Just remember this. You're NOT USELESS! Don't ever forget that!", Meredy, Erza and Jellal get out of the room crying.

* * *

The next day... Lucy is on a check-up for her lungs.

"You'll do operation today, Lucy.", the Doctor said.

"Eh? Donors is here?", Lucy said happy.

She did the operation.

* * *

"It's so refreshing...", Lucy said breathing from her new lungs, "By the way who's lungs is this?"

"It's Ultear's.", Jellal enters the room and tell Lucy everything, "Now she's being buried."

Lucy get up and quickly asked Jellal to bring her to Ultear's place. Jellal nods and get her inside his car.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

(Lucy POV)

"Nee nee Okaasan, May I visit Lucy's house?", Ultear asked for permission to her mom. Yes, today we were going to play together at my home.

"You may, but don't cause trouble for Lucy's parents okay?", Ultear's mom gave permission.

"Yatta! Ul-obaasan is very kind!", I shouted happy.

* * *

*PRESENT*

(Normal POV)

"We're very closed friends back then... We're always playing together.. I even got jealous of Meredy when you brought her home with you.", Lucy thought as tears start to flow on her cheeks.

Not long, They arrived.

Lucy ran to Ultear's grave.

"Lucy!", Erza said.

"What.. are you doing here..", Meredy asked gloomy.

"I... am sorry.", Lucy cried hard, "Why!? You actually could still lived you know!-Iie, gomen... It's all my fault, I hurt you."

"She want to be useful, she said...", Meredy said as she looked up, trying to hold her tears.

"What a fool, as always!", Lucy said crying as she punch Ultear's grave weakly.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

(Normal POV)

Lucy and Ultear are playing ball.

The ball bounces to high and ended up on a tree.

"Aah! I'll call my servants", Lucy said.

Then she looked back and saw Ultear climbing the tree.

"It's dangerous, Ultear!", Lucy said worried.

"It's okay. Sometimes I want to be reliable myself, not only to rely on adults. I want to be useful!", Ultear keep climbing.

She got to the top and hit the ball so that it fell down to the ground.

Lucy caught the ball.

Suddenly Ultear lost balance and fell. Lucy ran to her but she's too late.

Lucy start to be worried seeing Ultear with her eyes closed with no respond as she called her name multiple times.

"Papa-", Lucy is going to call for her dad but Ultear took her hand.

"Haha, Lucy, I said we need to stop being always rely on adults", Ultear smiled.

"You fooled me! What a fool! I'm worried you know!", Lucy said as she hit Ultear continuously.

* * *

*PRESENT*

(Normal POV)

"Goodbye Ultear. Your death is not for nothing. Your life isn't for nothing. You're useful."

_**THE END **_

* * *

**That's all XD Hope you like it! **

**Quite a long one for a one-shot, maybe? As I said I'm a new writer so sorry if it's a bad story .**

**Please Review! I would like to know your comments! **

**First time trying to make a sad fic like this! Thanks very much for reading!**

**Also sorry for my grammar, I'm not an English native, nor a genius at Englsih XD**

**~YGHYGH~**


End file.
